Fireworks
by akmdreamer
Summary: Harry imploys a very romantic, rather unexpected method of popping the question. Sweet and short. Harry/Ginny, of course!


**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed. :(**

**A/N: Yup. ANOTHER short and sweet Harry/Ginny proposal. You know you love them! :) Enjoy!**

Though the town - rather villiage - of Ottery St. Catchpole was small, they tended to go all-out on holidays, and especially the foreworks of Bonfire Night.

Up on the hill by the Burrow, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and a few Order members had brought a picnick and lain out blankets to enjoy the show. As the group settled into spots and chatter broke out in uncontrolled waves, Harry found a place between Ron and Ginny, Hermione on Ron's other side. Ginny settled into his arms, and Harry felt a strange mixture of squirming nerves and intense contentment. He fingered the small box in his pocket with one hand, twisting the other in Ginny's long aubern hair.

Harry turned to glance at Molly and Arthur. Molly was smiling affectionatly and choking back tears. Arthur grinned and winked at Harry, who attempted a brave smile back.

"Harry! _Hello!_ Earth to the Suprime Savior of the World!" Ron joked, though he did sound slightly irritated.

Harry snapped his attention back to where it ought to have been: His two best friends and his girlfriend.

"Sorry...what?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I _said_ that I'm_ sure_ you'll back me up in telling Ginny that the Cannons are gonna win this year."

Harry looked at Ron like he'd just declaired undying love for Filch. "No way! It's either the Harpies or England United this year," Harry retorted.

Ron scowled good-naturedly as Ginny cried, "_Thank_ you Harry!" in a long-suffering tone.

"No way! This is the Chudley Cannon's year," Ron said, affronted.

"You say that every year, Weasley, and they always come in bottom of the league," Harry bantered playfully.

Ron spluttered a retort, while Harry, Ginny, and Hermione laughed. "Ooh, they're starting!" Hermione squeeled a moment later.

A burst of white stars expanded in the now-dark sky, lighting up the trees and rooftop below. Everyone "ooed" and "aahed". Ginny settled back between Harry's knees, and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Harry's fingers twined in her long crimson locks, burying his nose in them to inhale her scent and let out a long, deep, calming breath.

A captivating display of colours, red, white, gold, blue, green, and purple burst over the horizon, one after the other.  
>Fred and George shook their heads, muttering about "pitiful Muggle contraptions" and saying that they could've done better, but they were grinning from ear-to-ear, and even admitted that they were rather impressed.<p>

There was a brief calm in the sky above them where the spectacular show had been taking place, and a few people spectulated that the grand fanale was on its way, but then a firework, golden-white with red sparks finishing it, errupted in the sky, forming a letter.

"It's a 'W'!" Ginny yelled.

"And an 'I' -" Hermione added.

"Two 'L's!" Ginny finished, leaning forward in anticipation.

Harry watched too, with bated breath, gripping the box in his pocket.

"I think someone's proposing," Ginny stated, grinning and jumping to her feet as the word 'YOU' appeared with booms that you could feel under your ribs.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, trying to calm the twisting, writhing knot in his stomach. When he'd opened them again, "MARRY" was displayed fabulously, sparks twinkling like gems against the blanket of misty satin that was the night sky.

"ME" brought new shouts of glee and lots of wondering who the lucky person was. Harry glanced back at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley one last time. Mrs. Weasley was weeping discretely into her handkerchief, and Arthur gave Harry a large, reassuring smile.

And then, quite suddenly, everyone was silent, and a name was splayed across the heavens: GINNY.

Slowly, every head turned to see Harry kneeling in front of Ginny with a small, black box open in his hand.

**A/N: So how was it? I started this in July, right after the Fourth, but just barely finished it, if you can believe. Me and my procrastination. :) REVIEW!**

**~PhoenixFlameGinny67**


End file.
